Votação em Konoha
by x Eu x
Summary: Vai ter uma votação em Konoha! -Leiam e mandem reviews, é rápido, não dói e é de graça!- -ONE SHOT- -Comédia/Non sense- - ENTREM NA MINHA OMUNIDADE DO ORKUT: FANFICTIONS DO EU-
1. Votação em Konoha

**Votação em Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

* * *

**Me adicionem como "Favorite author" (Autor favorito). Assim vocês poderão conhecer minhas outras fics, e também conhecer mais sobre mim.**

**Entrem na minha comunidade do orkut: "FanFictions do Eu", é lá que eu posto minhas mais recentes Fics, lá vocês também poderão encontrar enquetes, fóruns e muito mais!  
**

* * *

Konoha estava muito agitada com uma nova notícia dada por Tsunade, haveria uma votação.

Naruto: -O vovó Tsunade, é sobre o que a votação?

Tsunade: -Sei lá, eu esqueci. E a votação é daqui a pouco... NARUTO ESCOLHE SOBRE OQUE VAI SER A VOTAÇÃO!

Naruto: -Tá bem... Já sei!

#Naruto pega um papelzinho e escreve alguma coisa#

Naruto: -A pergunta é: o que você faria se visse o Sasuke na rua?

Tsunade: -Tah bem... Mais quais são as opções?

#Naruto mostra o folheto#

_1-Socava ele_

_2-Metralhava ele_

_3- Se faz de homem-bomba_

_4- Esfaqueia ele_

_5-Nada, eu esqueci quem é Sasuke_

Tsunade: -Tah bem... Eh bem maluco... Eu gosto de coisas malucas!

Naruto: -Beleza, então vamos para o local da votação!

Tsunade: -Tah!

#Eles vão pra o local da votação#

#Algum tempo depois...#

Naruto: -Vocês querem votação?

Povo: -Queremos!

Naruto: -Boa votação?

Povo: -Queremos!

Naruto: -Melhor votação?

Povo: -Queremos!

Naruto: -Uma...

Povo: -CALA A BOCA E COMEÇA LOGO!PORXX!

* * *

Chuck norris: -Interrompemos esse programa para fazer propaganda eleitoral gratuita. A emissora de TV sedeu este horário por pura e espontânea **PRESSÃO**.

Chuck norris: -Você sabe... Seu voto faz a diferença... Então pense bem... VOTE NULO!

#Musiquinha eleitoral#

"_Deixa o nulo trabalhar!_

_Ole ole ola!_

_Deixa o nulo!!_

_TRABALHAR!!"_

Chuck norris: -Como vocês podem ver o nulo é a melhor opção, é o melhor para o povo. Agora vocês verão o discurso da Cenoura.

* * *

Cenoura: - e aí gente, eu estou aqui para enganar, quero dizer convencer, você a votar nulo.

Cenoura: -**A QUANTOS ANOS MORREMOS EM NOSSOS LARES POR NADA? O QUE O INIMIGO QUER DE NÓS? DOR? NÃO SEI, MAIS FIQUEM SABENDO QUE VOCÊS PODEM TOMAR NOSSAS VIDAS, NOSSAS CASAS, MAIS VOCÊS NUNCA TOMARÃO... NOSSA LIBERDADE!!**

Cenoura: -Gostaram do meu discurso? Vamos voltar...

* * *

Carinha que tem muito medo: -Ouviram o Chuck norris... Votem nulo.

Tsunade: -Vamos começar...

#As pessoas votam#

* * *

-- Algum tempo depois --

Tsunade: -o resultado final foi:

_1-Socava ele - 15 votos_

_2-Metralhava ele - 42 votos_

_3-Se faz de homem-bomba- 10 votos_

_4-Esfaqueia ele- 42votos_

_5-Nada, eu esqueci quem é Sasuke - 1 voto_

Jiraya: -Foi mal, é que eu tenho problema de memória...

_6-Nulo - 42000 votos_

Tsunade: -É gente, como vocês podem ver foi uma votação MUITO disputada!

#Chuck norris aparece#

Chuck norris: -Quem votou em algo q não seja nulo?

Kakashi: -Eu! Porque? Algum problema?

#Chuck norris da um round house kick em kakashi, e ele explode#

#Voa sangue pra todo lado#

Chuck norris: -Mais alguém?

Todos: -Não!

Tsunade: -Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio pela morte de Kakashi... Ele era um bom Jounin...

#meio segundo depois#

Tsunade: -Ótimo, nulo ganhou, eu considero essa votação... ENCERRADA.

#Todos vão embora#

* * *

Comerciais:

_Fatos históricos:_

_Um dia um carinha de outro planeta desfiou Chuck norris na queda de braço, a aposta foi que quem perdesse teria que usar uma cueca em cima da roupa para o resto da vida. Chuck norris ganhou, claro, e o perdedor ficou conhecido como Super Homem._

Cultura, agente vê por aqui!

O ministério da saúde adverte, não votar nulo faz mal para a saúde.

O kakashi sabe disso.

--FIM--

* * *

** Se vocês gostaram leiam outras Fics de Humor/Non sense minhas, como "xD e Nova Akatsuki".**

**Também entrem na minha comunidade do Orkut "Fanfictions do Eu", lá eu posto minhas Fics mais recentes.**

**E participem da campanha "Mande uma review e faça uma pessoa feliz", basta ir no canto inferior esquerdo da sua tela clicar em "Send review" e escrever qualquer coisa.**

**Ja ne.**

**x Eu x**


	2. Votação em Konoha Cópia

**Votação em Konoha**

**Por: Eu**

* * *

**Me adicionem como "Favorite author" (Autor favorito). Assim vocês poderão conhecer minhas outras fics, e também conhecer mais sobre mim.**

**Entrem na minha comunidade do orkut: "FanFictions do Eu", é lá que eu posto minhas mais recentes Fics, lá vocês também poderão encontrar enquetes, fóruns e muito mais!  
**

* * *

Konoha estava muito agitada com uma nova notícia dada por Tsunade, haveria uma votação.

Naruto: -O vovó Tsunade, é sobre o que a votação?

Tsunade: -Sei lá, eu esqueci. E a votação é daqui a pouco... NARUTO ESCOLHE SOBRE OQUE VAI SER A VOTAÇÃO!

Naruto: -Tá bem... Já sei!

#Naruto pega um papelzinho e escreve alguma coisa#

Naruto: -A pergunta é: o que você faria se visse o Sasuke na rua?

Tsunade: -Tah bem... Mais quais são as opções?

#Naruto mostra o folheto#

_1-Socava ele_

_2-Metralhava ele_

_3- Se faz de homem-bomba_

_4- Esfaqueia ele_

_5-Nada, eu esqueci quem é Sasuke_

Tsunade: -Tah bem... Eh bem maluco... Eu gosto de coisas malucas!

Naruto: -Beleza, então vamos para o local da votação!

Tsunade: -Tah!

#Eles vão pra o local da votação#

#Algum tempo depois...#

Naruto: -Vocês querem votação?

Povo: -Queremos!

Naruto: -Boa votação?

Povo: -Queremos!

Naruto: -Melhor votação?

Povo: -Queremos!

Naruto: -Uma...

Povo: -CALA A BOCA E COMEÇA LOGO!PORXX!

* * *

Chuck norris: -Interrompemos esse programa para fazer propaganda eleitoral gratuita. A emissora de TV sedeu este horário por pura e espontânea **PRESSÃO**.

Chuck norris: -Você sabe... Seu voto faz a diferença... Então pense bem... VOTE NULO!

#Musiquinha eleitoral#

"_Deixa o nulo trabalhar!_

_Ole ole ola!_

_Deixa o nulo!!_

_TRABALHAR!!"_

Chuck norris: -Como vocês podem ver o nulo é a melhor opção, é o melhor para o povo. Agora vocês verão o discurso da Cenoura.

* * *

Cenoura: - e aí gente, eu estou aqui para enganar, quero dizer convencer, você a votar nulo.

Cenoura: -**A QUANTOS ANOS MORREMOS EM NOSSOS LARES POR NADA? O QUE O INIMIGO QUER DE NÓS? DOR? NÃO SEI, MAIS FIQUEM SABENDO QUE VOCÊS PODEM TOMAR NOSSAS VIDAS, NOSSAS CASAS, MAIS VOCÊS NUNCA TOMARÃO... NOSSA LIBERDADE!!**

Cenoura: -Gostaram do meu discurso? Vamos voltar...

* * *

Carinha que tem muito medo: -Ouviram o Chuck norris... Votem nulo.

Tsunade: -Vamos começar...

#As pessoas votam#

* * *

-- Algum tempo depois --

Tsunade: -o resultado final foi:

_1-Socava ele - 15 votos_

_2-Metralhava ele - 42 votos_

_3-Se faz de homem-bomba- 10 votos_

_4-Esfaqueia ele- 42votos_

_5-Nada, eu esqueci quem é Sasuke - 1 voto_

Jiraya: -Foi mal, é que eu tenho problema de memória...

_6-Nulo - 42000 votos_

Tsunade: -É gente, como vocês podem ver foi uma votação MUITO disputada!

#Chuck norris aparece#

Chuck norris: -Quem votou em algo q não seja nulo?

Kakashi: -Eu! Porque? Algum problema?

#Chuck norris da um round house kick em kakashi, e ele explode#

#Voa sangue pra todo lado#

Chuck norris: -Mais alguém?

Todos: -Não!

Tsunade: -Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio pela morte de Kakashi... Ele era um bom Jounin...

#meio segundo depois#

Tsunade: -Ótimo, nulo ganhou, eu considero essa votação... ENCERRADA.

#Todos vão embora#

* * *

Comerciais:

_Fatos históricos:_

_Um dia um carinha de outro planeta desfiou Chuck norris na queda de braço, a aposta foi que quem perdesse teria que usar uma cueca em cima da roupa para o resto da vida. Chuck norris ganhou, claro, e o perdedor ficou conhecido como Super Homem._

Cultura, agente vê por aqui!

O ministério da saúde adverte, não votar nulo faz mal para a saúde.

O kakashi sabe disso.

--FIM--

* * *

** Se vocês gostaram leiam outras Fics de Humor/Non sense minhas, como "xD e Nova Akatsuki".**

**Também entrem na minha comunidade do Orkut "Fanfictions do Eu", lá eu posto minhas Fics mais recentes.**

**E participem da campanha "Mande uma review e faça uma pessoa feliz", basta ir no canto inferior esquerdo da sua tela clicar em "Send review" e escrever qualquer coisa.**

**Ja ne.**

**x Eu x**


End file.
